mrpboundfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Raymond Livingston
“Dr.” Raymond Livingston * Str 13 * Dex 10 * Con 16 * Wis 13 * Int 14 * Cha 16 Words: Health, Death, Wealth Gifts (Lesser): * Flesh Made True (Health) * Ender of Plagues (Health) * Withholding the Mercy (Death) * A Pale Crown Beckons (Death) * Sustain the Multitude (Wealth) * Flawless Reproduction (Wealth) Facts: Where they come from: Raymond kommt aus einfachen Verhältnissen. Sein Vater war Minenarbeiter, sein Großvater war Minenarbeiter, sein Urgroßvater war Minenarbeiter, eigentlich waren alle in seiner Familie Minenarbeiter. Er, seine Familie und alle die er kennt , wissen daher was es bedeutet zu leiden. Doch in den Minen muss man zu leiden bereit sein, sonst ist das Überleben aller in Gefahr. Doch für Raymond war es nie das eigene Leid das für ihn im Vordergrund stand – das Leid derer um ihn herum war es, was ihn am meisten zu schaffen machte. Als sein einziges Kind, seine geliebte Tamarah, dann an dem blutigen Husten erkrankte, dem so viele Arbeiter in den Minen anheimfallen, war er der Verzweiflung nahe. Er arbeitete zusätzliche Schichten, um sich die teure Behandlung bei einem der wenigen Ärzte leisten zu können. Doch egal wie viel er gegen das Schicksal ankämpfte, Tamarahs Zustand verschlechterte sich nur zusehends. Und als ob das nicht genug sein sollte, wurde auch noch seine Frau, seine geliebte Sarah krank. So musste er sich um beide kümmern, aber konnte sie doch nur dabei beobachten wie sie nach und nach immer schwächer wurden, bis es schließlich zuerst um Sarah und dann auch um Tamarah geschehen war. Keiner der Ärzte konnte ihnen helfen. Alle ihre Versprechen waren nichts wert. Nur Dr. Cromwell konnte ihnen in ihren letzten Tagen zumindest etwas Linderung verschaffen – dafür war er ihm sehr dankbar. So schwor sich Raymond, dass er etwas gegen das Leid und die leeren versprechen der Mediziner tun muss, um seinem Leben weiter einem Sinn zu geben. How they acquired their skills: Raymond fragte Dr. Cromwell, ob er bei ihm lernen könne, wie man Kranke und Verletzte behandelt. Er wollte den anderen Arbeitern & Arbeiterinnen helfen, die es sich nicht leisten können zu einem Arzt zu gehen. Damit war Dr. Cromwell einverstanden, aber das größte Problem war nicht der Wille der Ärzte zu Helfen. Vielmehr seien es die wenigen Resourcen sie ihnen zur Verfügung stehen würden. So lernte Raymond aus wenig viel zu machen. Statt sich auf die wenigen Mittel und Materialien zu verlassen, die an der Oberfläche zu finden sind, fing er an in den Minen und Kavernen nach anderen Zutaten für Medizin zu suchen. Dr. Cromwell war stets dagegen, weshalb Raymond seine Theorien nur heimlich erprobte. Er behandelte nachts andere Arbeiter. Die Behandlungserfolge waren allerdings durchwachsen. Bei ebensovielen trat eine Verbesserung ein wie Verschlechterungen. So würde er die Stadt nicht vom Leid befreien können. Als Dr. Cromwell starb, wurden Raymonds Experimente zusehens exzentrischer und seine Theorien gewagter. Doch irgendwann erzielte er einen Durchbruch, nachdem er in einem Traum eine Maschine gesehen hatte. Bei dieser Maschine muss man eine Kurbel betätigen, wodurch die Kraft die man in die Maschine investiert in Blitzen gespeichert wird! Würde man diese Energie den auf einen schwachen Körper übertragen, müsse dieser die Kraft finden sich wieder zu erholen. Ausserdem braucht er dazu den Saft aus Pilzen die Tief unter der Erde wachsen sowie etwas flüssige Kohle, wie sie in manchen Gesteinsschichten zu finden ist. Er arbeitete in jeder freien Maschine an dieser Maschine im Teilelager der Mine. Einige der anderen Arbeiter halfen ihm, wenn sie nicht Schicht hatten. Sie wussten es zu schätzen, dass Raymond einigen von ihnen wirklich helfen konnte, während andere nur davon sprachen. Und dann war es letztendlich soweit, die Maschine war fertig, so wie er sich aus seinem Traum an sie erinnern konnte. Seine Theorie war, dass ein möglichst kürzlich verletzter oder verstorbener Körper leichter wieder zu vitalisieren sei. Daher besorgte er sich en Meerschwein, um erste Tests durchzuführen. Diese Tests sollten erfolgreicher sein, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte... Nicht nur gelang es ihm so, das Meerschwein wieder zu heilen, egal welche Verletzungen er ihm zufügte. Nein, er hatte das Gefühl, dass er Macht seines Willen verhindern konnte, dass es stirbt! Relationships & Organizations: Nachdem die erste Hürde genommen war, wollte er nun allen zeigen, dass er ihrem Leid ein Ende setzen kann! Nach und nach kamen immer mehr Kranke und Verletzte, um sich von ihm heilen zu lassen. Die Arbeiter suchten für ihn in den Minen nach den Materialien die er benötigt. Es schien, dass jeder immer genau das fand, woran es gerade fehlte. So war plötzlich das Leben in der Mine nicht mehr das schlimmste in der Stadt. Vielmehr schien es den Minenarbeitern plötzlich besser zu gehen, als vielen anderen in der Stadt. Rasch verbreiteten sich Geschichten von Dr. Raymond, wie die Menschen ihn nun zu nennen pflegten. Und von überall her kamen sie und wollten sich Heilung erkaufen. Doch Raymond wollte ihr Geld nicht, doch sie wollten es nicht wieder mitnehmen. Dadurch wurden die “richtigen” Mediziner auf Dr Raymond aufmerksam – und waren natürlich wenig begeistert. Sie begannen Lügen über ihn zu verbreiten. Allen vorran Dr. Kenneth Alistair, welcher wie besessen davon schien zu beweisen, dass Raymond ein Hochstapler, Scharlatan und Lügner sei. Als eines Abends ein Mann vor seiner Tür standen und den leblos wirkenden Körper seiner Tochter in seinen Armen trug, musste Raymond an Tamarah denken. Das kleinen Mädchen erinnerte ihn an Tamarah an ihren letzten Tagen, so schwach und ihre Haut so fahl. Raymond wusste, er muss ihr helfen. Sonst würde nicht nur das Mädchen sterben, sein Vater würde wie er auch auf ewig dieses Leid in seinem Herzen tragen. Er musste das verhindern. Er machte sich sofort an die Arbeit, doch das Mädchen bereits sehr schwach. Und als er gerade dabei war, das Blut das Mädchens mit Amethystenöl zu stabilisieren, platzte plötzlich Dr. Alistair herein! Das Mädchen sei seine Patientin und Raymond solle seine Finger von ihr lassen. Alistair begann handgreiflich zu werden. Versuchte Raymond mit Gewalt daran zu hindern, das Mädchen zu retten. Doch das konnte Alistair nicht zulassen. Er griff zu einem langen Skalpell und rammte es Alistair in die Brust. Raymond freute sich darüber, dass er endlich weiterarbeiten konnte. Seine Mühen waren nicht umsonst. Er konnte das Mädchen retten. Doch erst als er fertig war, fiehl ihm auf, dass er um das Leben des Mädchens retten zu können, er ein anderes beenden musste. Er tröstete sich damit, dass nun keiner mehr wegen Alistair leiden müsse. Das genügte ihm aber nicht und nachdem er das Mädchen zu seinen Eltern zurückgebracht hatte, machte er sich an die Arbeit mit Alistair. Es sollte sein gewagtestes Experiment sein.. Als die Blitze durch die Werkstatt zuckten und Raymond dem leblosen Körper befahl sich wieder zu erheben, war er extatisch, als Alistair seinem Befehl gehorchte. Er war insgesamt nun deutlich kooperativer und schien Raymonds Befehl stets folge zu leisten – ohne Widerrede und mit höchster Eile. Allgemein spricht Alistair nicht mehr viel, es ist eher ein Grunzen das er manchmal von sich gibt. Und er sieht etwas ungesund aus. Aber er scheint nicht zu leiden.